


Subtle Glances

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian!Tony, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Asgardian!Tony Stark AU. Anthony is both a high ranking nobleman and a skilled weaponsmith (much to the ire of his father, Howard, who wanted his son to nurture his genius. Working with your hands was such a commoner thing to do and Howard did not slave away the first century of his life, raising his status, just to have his son toil the same way he did. Howard could see Anthony had a gift for more and there was no reason for him not to encourage it).The brazen lad caught the interest of both princes. Thor was interested in Anthony’s friendship, they enjoyed gallivanting across the Nine Realms in hot pursuit of adventure, drinking their fill and winning the hearts of young maidens everywhere, and trading knowledge on the best use of certain weapons. Loki was interested in Anthony’s love, they matched each other in wit and mischief, their discussions often spanned the night and into the light of dawn, they comforted each other with their shared hurts of never being deemed worthy by their fathers.In this scenario, Thor and Anthony have returned from an adventure with Sif and the Warriors Three, and are distracted reminiscing about what happened. Loki passed behind them unnoticed, but the dark haired prince surely noticed them, or at least one of them (Loki did not join them this time, tired of having to deal with Sif and the Warriors Three, and of seeing Anthony bestow his attentions upon others). Loki permitted himself a subtle glance towards Anthony, his heart filled with longing, but lips silenced by the sudden shame of his unreciprocated affections. *Think of it like the studious/invisible teen eyeing the popular jocks in the high school hallway.This is the first time for me drawing Thor in non-chibi form. He was a pain in the ass and looks a bit older than I intended with too many lines, but -shrug- I still like how he turned out :D Tony’s armor is inspired partly by his Iron Man armor. Loki is wearing casual clothing that’s based on his prison garb in “Thor: The Dark World.” Since Asgard is (sadly) not real, I had limited resources to look for casual wear and what he wore in prison was the most casual he got, so there you go. Only their top garb is shaded to give a little depth and dimension because all the flat lines were driving my eyes crazy.Hope you guys like :D Let me know what you think. Ink on printer paper.





	Subtle Glances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> Asgardian!Tony Stark AU. Anthony is both a high ranking nobleman and a skilled weaponsmith (much to the ire of his father, Howard, who wanted his son to nurture his genius. Working with your hands was such a commoner thing to do and Howard did not slave away the first century of his life, raising his status, just to have his son toil the same way he did. Howard could see Anthony had a gift for more and there was no reason for him not to encourage it).
> 
> The brazen lad caught the interest of both princes. Thor was interested in Anthony’s friendship, they enjoyed gallivanting across the Nine Realms in hot pursuit of adventure, drinking their fill and winning the hearts of young maidens everywhere, and trading knowledge on the best use of certain weapons. Loki was interested in Anthony’s love, they matched each other in wit and mischief, their discussions often spanned the night and into the light of dawn, they comforted each other with their shared hurts of never being deemed worthy by their fathers. 
> 
> In this scenario, Thor and Anthony have returned from an adventure with Sif and the Warriors Three, and are distracted reminiscing about what happened. Loki passed behind them unnoticed, but the dark haired prince surely noticed them, or at least one of them (Loki did not join them this time, tired of having to deal with Sif and the Warriors Three, and of seeing Anthony bestow his attentions upon others). Loki permitted himself a subtle glance towards Anthony, his heart filled with longing, but lips silenced by the sudden shame of his unreciprocated affections. *Think of it like the studious/invisible teen eyeing the popular jocks in the high school hallway. 
> 
> This is the first time for me drawing Thor in non-chibi form. He was a pain in the ass and looks a bit older than I intended with too many lines, but -shrug- I still like how he turned out :D Tony’s armor is inspired partly by his Iron Man armor. Loki is wearing casual clothing that’s based on his prison garb in “Thor: The Dark World.” Since Asgard is (sadly) not real, I had limited resources to look for casual wear and what he wore in prison was the most casual he got, so there you go. Only their top garb is shaded to give a little depth and dimension because all the flat lines were driving my eyes crazy. 
> 
> Hope you guys like :D Let me know what you think. Ink on printer paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I've come across Asgardian!Tony in other fics before, I didn't fall in love with the idea until I started reading stuff by STARSdidathing. So this is for her :D I know you've been having a rough time, STARS, but here you go. Hopefully this offers some type of comfort :3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Concerns of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915724) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing)




End file.
